


I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind (Someday)

by harryhart, Violetdreams



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhart/pseuds/harryhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetdreams/pseuds/Violetdreams
Summary: After a tiring week, two lonely souls find comfort in each other.





	I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind (Someday)

Bill would have never thought he would be back on the road teaching again, much less now that the Bureau director had made sure they got the best possible resources to help in big cases, but work is never what you expect and Ted had insisted he should take some time to teach just a couple of the most qualified interns so they could continue instructing local law enforcement. He agreed, mainly because otherwise, the case pile would only get higher. 

Alma was shy and introspective, not at all what young agents tend to be: prideful, arrogant and worse of all, know it alls. Bill liked her, he had seen her attending some of his lectures back when he taught at the academy and she was the first one to apply for the job when they needed people to transcribe their interviews; she was smart, capable, listened carefully to whatever they had to say and followed his orders, that was enough for him; so he chose her. 

“I’m in,” she said, not even letting him finish his proposal. He smirked at her eagerness, handing her the file with everything she needed to know. 

“We’ll go together for a couple of months until you are ready to instruct another agent, is that alright?” 

“Just tell me when we leave,” 

The first couple of visits they did went by pretty quickly, three, four towns per month and then go back to Quantico to keep interviewing, transcribing, helping cases. Alma felt excited to be doing this, she felt useful to the cause; not many women were given the opportunity to do this and she liked the field she was specializing in. It was also true that she enjoyed the look on her former academy classmates’ faces when they heard she was teaching across the country with the Behavioural Science Department. 

Bill had to admit it kinda felt good to go back to the projector and the darkroom full of cops, especially with Nancy and the divorce going on, the driving and the classes were a nice way to keep his head busy, and he enjoyed her company more than he would admit out loud, so the trips became something to look forward to. 

* * *

“Our last town for the month,” she says with a heavy sigh as she watches the Welcome to Fort Miles sign pass. Bill takes a glance at her and finds her hypnotized with the yellow fields outside. 

“Tired?” he asks, fixing his eyes back on the road. The town was only an hour away from the airport, but the humid air made it seem much farther away. Alma didn’t mind the long drives, the constant flights, and the unstable motel life mainly because she got to do all of that with Bill but this week the classes had been more wearing than previous ones. She was used to dealing with men, it was the first of the many things she had to learn alone when she joined the FBI but this week the whispering followed by accomplice laughs and the long ogling she got from some of the cops and officers was simply insufferable. 

“A bit, it was a long week,” she lies, hoping he doesn’t notice it too much, he does though. Attempting to change the subject, Alma turns around to search for her file where she keeps track of every police station they visit. Flipping the pages of her file, she finds the address and takes a glance at the buildings they are passing, trying to find the name of the street. “I think we are close… There,” 

Bill gets off first to give her a moment alone and Alma tries to mentally prepare herself for whatever sexist shit she may encounter. Taking a deep breath, she gets off the car and heads to help Bill with the equipment. As she grabs her briefcase from the backseat, she sees a police officer approaching to welcome them. 

“Welcome to Fort Miles, agents,” he greets them. Alma already feels in a better mood, being called _ agent _when she usually gets mistaken as Bill’s secretary. “It’s a pleasure to have you here,” 

Shaking hands with both, the officer offers himself to help with the projector and they follow him inside.

“Al,” he calls her before they enter through the door, and she feels her legs loosen when she hears the nickname he gave her. “If you need to put them in their places, don’t hesitate,” 

* * *

Everyone gathers in the special room they prepared especially for the occasion and the hope of being treated like an equal that grew on her with the previous interaction vanishes immediately because she knows she is not welcomed there. Bill introduces both of them and starts explaining the pillars of investigation; she keeps herself in the margin trying to make herself as small as possible. She can feel the stare of some of them are fixed on her, instead of listening to what Bill is trying to teach them which makes her shift uncomfortably in her spot.

When it’s her time to speak she does it with shaky nerves, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up her spine. She manages to deliver her part focusing on those sitting at the front who have the decency to at least keep quiet and Bill, who quietly encourages her. 

“Our department has conducted several interviews with many killers and we…” she tries to continue but a booming laugh coming from the back makes her lose her train of thought and she realizes that no one but Bill is paying attention to her. They exchange glances and Bill can see the disappointment in her eyes. 

“I think we should take a break,” he says, standing up and motioning one of the guys to turn the light on. Alma walks up to where Bill is and pretends to get her hands busy with her files. Bill turns to say something to her but one of the cops from the back interrupts him. 

“Agent Tench, I’m Detective Lewis,” he tells Bill, completely ignoring her and Bill shakes his hand with a grim smile. Alma stands there, unsure of what to do. “I heard the Bureau is recruiting agents,”

“I’ll be right back,” she tells Bill making Detective Lewis finally look at her and give her that smirk men give you when they think they are better than you. 

“Oh, sweetheart, there you are, I didn’t see you. Detective Lewis,” he says, grabbing her hand and shaking it. Alma barely manages to hide the disgust on her face. “Why don’t you fetch us some coffee on the way, huh?” Alma can’t even say something back because the asshole turns back to Bill to nudge his arm. 

“I’m sure she can handle that, right?” And oh boy if looks could kill. But even if Alma appreciates Bill’s fulminant eyes, she needs to take care of this on her own. 

“First of all, you will address me as Agent Harris, not _ sweetheart _,” she speaks up, making the guy turn around, eyebrows furrowed. “And second, no, Detective Lewis. The Bureau is not recruiting right now. We already have enough kids to train,”

Moving between the two of them, Alma faces Lewis, giving him a patronizing smile, the same he gave her just a moment ago. 

"And third, I’m sure you can get coffee on your own, right?” patting his chest, Alma resumes her way outside. Lewis looks at Bill, who isn’t even bothering to hide his proud smile. 

* * *

“I would invite you a drink but the local bar must be crowded with these guys,” Bill says as they step out of the police station, his hand protecting the flame lighting his cigarette. She watches him puff out some smoke before taking a proper drag and she thinks she could watch him smoke all day long. Letting out a tired sigh, Alma watches several policemen walking to their cars to head down to the bar, and shifts around to face her boss. 

“I’m not spending another minute with those assholes,” she lets out, the tension of the day making the words come out a little harsh. 

“Nah, me neither. Let’s go home.” 

The ride back to the airport is pretty quiet except for the approaching thunders. A nice breeze carrying the scent of rainwater enters the car, announcing the storm is just minutes away. But Alma can’t enjoy the evening because despite sticking up for herself, she unable to stop replaying what happened. She feels exhausted of having to deal with men like that, she thought it would be over once she got her degree, her badge, what else does she need to do to be treated like an equal? 

“Can I ask you for a cig?” she sighs. Bill looks at her with surprise but secures the steering wheel with his left hand to take the pack and lighter out of his shirt pocket. Alma lights a cigarette and leaves the pack on her lap, enjoying the rush of the smoke. She looks at her side and finds Bill, his cigarette hanging low from his lip, looking at her. 

Alma feels her cheeks go red and looks at the road quickly, pressing her legs together to stop the heat from spreading. A few droplets of water hit the windshield but not enough to close the windows yet. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” he says casually, fixing his eyes back on the road. 

“Not all the time, it calms me when I’m really tense,” Alma puffs more smoke and looks at him. He only nods and there is a comfortable silence once again. The rain becomes thicker, and both have to close their windows to stop the water from getting in. 

“You did good back there, Al. Not too aggressive but enough to make him understand,” he says suddenly, and Alma feels the heat covering her body once again. “Those assholes are everywhere, you gotta know how to handle them,” 

“I’ve been dealing with them since I started at the academy, and what’s worse is that it's all the fucking time,” she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. Alma pretends to leave the conversation just like that because talking about it would just make it worse but she has so much anger bottled up inside she has to let it out. “I thought it would stop once I got my badge, you know? The constant jokes, the staring, the subtle ways to make you feel inferior to them, and of course the hit ons, that’s the fucking worst,” 

For the first time, she feels comfortable talking about this with someone. Her family is never on her side when she discusses these topics with them but Bill doesn’t interrupt her, and she knows he won’t judge her, he is a good listener. 

“I like being part of the FBI, but sometimes I wonder if it was worth all the suffering,” she says, her voice becoming a whisper in the end, fixing her gaze on the pitch darkness surrounding the road. 

“It will be when you are there in the high chair and they are still agents stuck with same shitty cases all year long,” Alma bites her lip to hide the smile that spreads all over her face upon hearing his words, but Bill sees it and he lets out a soft laugh, making her do the same.“But, I’m serious. You have a great future in the department, Alma. You are doing the job some of the agents take years to achieve,” he tells her more serious, both his hands on the wheel. “I’m glad you are part of the Department, we need people like you: determined, savvy, takes no shit from other people.” 

She feels so touched by his words she has to fight back tears, but before she has time to thank him, a thunder explodes in the sky and they are both surprised by a torrential rain hitting loudly on the roof of the car, making it impossible to see the road. 

“We should find a motel to stay in for the night. We'll fly home tomorrow,” Bill says, slowing down the speed of the car. 

* * *

Putting her jacket over her head to protect herself from the rain, Alma makes her way to the reception where a teenager stares at the TV, a bottle of something pretty strong swings in his hand. Startled by the ring of the door, he caps the bottle quickly, hides it under the counter and re-incorporates to a straight posture to face Alma. 

"Hi, I would like two single rooms, please," Alma says a bit breathless as she gets her badge and money from her front pocket. 

"We only have a double," he tells her, face emotionless as he fidgets with the pen on top of the desk. Fuck, they will have to keep driving to find another motel if she turns down the offer, and it’s more probable they crash with such harsh weather. Her hair and clothes are damp, and she is sure Bill must be craving a hot shower just like her after such a heavy day. She turns her head to look at Bill and barely sees him under the heavy curtain of water, she imagines he wouldn’t have a problem with having to share a room with her, as he probably has done it thousands of times with Holden. It indeed puts _ her _a bit on edge, having to share the same space, especially a night, but it's the only thing they got.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing a room,” she tells him as she gets inside the car, wiping some of the rain from her face to watch his reaction. He looks a bit surprised, but there’s no sign of discomfort, maybe some awkwardness. “They were full,” 

“It can’t possibly be worse than sharing a room with Holden,” he says jokingly, sending a reassuring smile her way, and drives to the back of the motel where their room is.

"Where did you get that from?" he says with a suspicious smile as he closes the door behind him, his hair is wet from the walk from the car to the room. 

"You could call it a bust?" she says cheekily as she drops her suitcase on the bed. It's obvious that Bill’s words have improved her mood significantly. The kid gladly gave it to her after she showed him her badge for the registration and kindly asked for it. “I think we deserve this bottle,” 

Bill shakes his head with a smile as he drops his stuff on the bed and proceeds to swiftly hook two fingers to loosen his tie. He tosses it on the nightstand and undoes the first two buttons of his shirt, the oppressive Virginia heat getting more prominent with the humility of the rain. She hasn’t been able to turn her attention from his hands since the moment she met him; how he grips the steering wheel when he drives, how he lights up his cigarettes, how he puts them on the back of her back when he opens the door for her. She wonders how they would feel on her skin, actually touching her, but quickly she realizes she is staring and turns her gaze away from him, looking for something to get busy with. 

As she pretends to be arranging something inside her suitcase, Alma sees him checking his watch and cursing under his breath. He quickly grabs his wallet and heads for the door. 

“You go ahead and take a shower, I gotta make a phone call,” she gives him a nod and watches him close the door behind him. 

Alma grabs her toothbrush, a towel and her pajamas, which she usually wouldn’t wear if she had the room for herself, and heads for the bathroom. Turning the tap on, she begins undressing while she waits for the hot water to flow. Bill’s words left her feeling so wanted and warm, a fuzzy feeling grows in her stomach and she has to think of something else before she starts grinning like a schoolgirl. However, the hot shower has her thoughts about Bill migrate to something more, to the way his hands undid his tie, how he looked at her when she was lighting her cigarette. It would be stupid to deny the attraction, she thinks, but if she wants to survive the night with him she needs to control herself. 

He isn’t there when she steps out of the shower, and she thinks that maybe he called Gunn to brief him about the week or maybe tell him they got stuck in a storm but calls with a busy man like Ted doesn’t usually last more than 5 minutes. Seeing the bottle of vodka laying on her bed, she walks to the minibar to grab two glasses and prepares everything for when he gets out of the shower, feeling a bit anxious to share a drink the two alone for the first time. 

When he returns he can’t help but notice how cute she looks with her two-piece pajamas, a light blue button-up shirt and matching shorts which frame her legs just perfectly. She is already in bed, sitting with her legs stretched out applying some sort of product on them, making them look so inviting, which is the last thing he needs right now but it does clear his mind off the awful conversation he had with his wife. 

“Is everything ok?” she asks with that tone he loves so much, and he feels he could tell her all that’s going on inside his head right now, but he decides that first, he needs a shower and then a drink, and then maybe a conversation. He nods, avoiding her gaze, and grabs what he needs. 

“You better not be asleep when I get off the shower, ‘cause I’m not gonna drink alone,” He exclaims with that gruff tone she loves so much and has her thinking everything a girl shouldn't think about her superior.

* * *

He is not those kinds of guys to wear pajamas to bed, especially in the summer but today he not alone, and Alma isn’t Holden, so he puts on his pajama pants and throws a short-sleeved shirt after getting out of the much-needed shower. When he steps out of the bathroom, thankfully she is no longer touching her legs but he finds her leaning back on the headboard, reading a file. 

“Working still?” he says as he walks towards his bed and sits down. 

“Nah… I’m just…,” she trails off. 

“Come on, give me that. No more work tonight,” he demands the file from her.

After throwing the papers on top of their briefcases, Alma watches him climb into his bed and get comfortable against the headboard, closing his eyes and sinking into the soft mattress, the deep growl of relaxation filling the silent room. Alma has to fight the urge to squeeze her legs, afraid he notices it.

Willing to do anything to forget about the sound he just made, Alma gets up and fills the two glasses she had set up with vodka and crosses the gap that separates their beds to hand him one. 

“To the Department,” she lets out, a serious expression on her face, but her lips curl into a small hopeful smile for him. 

“To keep working together,” he toasts back, and Alma lets out a gasp because it’s the second sweetest thing he has told her tonight and she wishes she could have recorded it to listen to it whenever she is feeling down. Bill doesn’t take his eyes off her and they both throw their heads back, knocking back their drinks in one go. Bill watches her squirm after gulping down the strong alcohol and lets out a chuckle of amusement. 

“God, that was strong! That kid was almost gulping it down, Jesus,” she shakes her head and grabs the bottle to pour herself another motioning Bill to come closer so she can serve him. He accepts the drink gladly and watches her head to her bed. 

“Luckily, he left enough for us,” he says, his voice a bit gruff after the strong liquid. 

“Did you call Gunn?” she asks, taking a sip from her glass and sitting on the bed. Bill looks at her and she can see that his eyes change to a certain sadness. He shakes his head. 

“No, my wif-, ex-wife,” shit, she thinks and shifts uncomfortably. This is the first time he mentions her in the last few months, he never really said anything at work but for the tired looks, the late nights in the office, and especially the lack of a ring, she imagined they weren’t together anymore. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“It’s okay.” he shrugs and drowns his glass. “God, this is shit but it sure helps. Pass me the bottle,” Alma does as she is asked, and sets a foot on the floor, stretching out to give him the bottle, her top hiking up a little. Bill notices it and drives his gaze to stare at her legs as he approaches to grab the bottle, if Alma notices, she doesn’t say anything. 

“I should have called earlier, Bryan is already asleep at this time of the night,” he mentions.

“Is he better?” 

“Yeah, moving really helped.” he takes a pause to drink, and they both divert their eyes elsewhere. “I miss him, tho. Nancy on the other hand…” 

Before he continues he lets out a heavy sigh. 

“It’s incredible how much a person who used to be so close to you can grow so much apart,” he lets out, swinging softly the drink in his hand. “It’s lonely, and tiring,” 

“It must be even worse when you were together for so many years," 

“That’s what stings the most, I don’t recognize her, she is a completely different person from who she was,” Alma would have never imagined Bill would be so open with her and the only thing she wants to do right now is to cross the space between their beds and hug him until he feels better. But she stays in her spot and listens. “Sometimes she is so… distant, I think she hates me,” 

“When I told my dad I enlisted, I was hoping he would feel at least happy for me, proud is too much to ask. But he didn’t seem to care at all. That’s what stings like a bitch, the coldness.” She doesn’t know why she decides to share that story, but she hopes he can find some comfort in it. He lets out a sad chuckle and finishes his drink. 

“Does your dad know what you do know?” he asks, voice low. 

“When I told him about the Department, that I really liked what I was doing and that I felt comfortable with you guys, he didn’t like it, he said that the Department didn’t have a future,” Alma takes a deep breath, trying to control her shaky voice. 

“Nancy wasn’t very excited about work either,” he says, leaning forward on his elbows, his legs spread open. “I mean, I didn’t expect her to come running to me asking me about serial killings, but… Never a: how is that case going? or a You caught him! Congratulations! Even if she didn’t like it, it was, still _ is _, my job.”

“You want another?” she asks, showing him the bottle. 

“Toss me the bottle.” she throws the bottle softly, and he is quick to make the catch. He spreads all over the bed again and unscrews the bottle to take a long sip. 

“It’s an unspoken pressure you can’t take off your shoulders and as time passes it weighs more and more,” she tells him, starting to feel the loosening effect of the vodka. “But... she doesn’t hate you, Bill. Just like my dad doesn’t hate me,” she says, sighing. 

“They just end up fucking you up either way, don’t they?” Bill tells her, giving her a sad smile. They stay in silence for a moment, both reflecting on what they just confessed to each other. 

“Bill? You deserve someone who loves and appreciates all of you, you are a great man.” He doesn’t say anything back, her words are priceless and there’s nothing he could say to show how much he needed them, so he simply stares back at her, showing his gratitude through his eyes. Alma feels this is now or never, “I’m so grateful to have you,” 

“You are? he asks shyly, his expression softening. He shifts in his spot to sit a bit straighter, waiting for her to continue. Alma nods, and sits up putting her weight on her calves, her tipsy state helping her to open up. 

“You are always there for me, checking if I’m okay, bringing me coffee when we stay up late in the office, sticking up for me when people decide to be assholes. You never make me feel small or insignificant,” Bill gulps down and they stare at each other for a moment, the silence stronger than ever; the only thing they can hear is the harsh splash of the rain against the motel and the thunders surrounding them. The rush of the situation and the heat of the alcohol makes Alma's chest heave, but she decides to take her chance and crosses the gap between their beds. She waits for some sort of rejection from him, but he seems to be waiting for her. She climbs into his bed and gives him time. 

“You always know when to speak to me or leave me alone, when to look at me, when to touch the small of my back,” Alma’s heart is beating so hard against her chest she feels like she is going to explode, she notices he is breathing a bit heavily too. Bill moves forward and grabs her by the back of her thighs, pulling her towards him. Alma welcomes his invitation and sits lightly on his lap, straddling him. Bill reaches out to touch her cheek softly with the back of his hand and pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her let out a shaky breath. 

"Are you sure about this?” he asks in a hoarse whisper. Alma bites her lip and her hands travel up his chest to his neck, gently touching him. _ Yes I’m yours, _she wants to tell him but his rough hands going up and down her thighs, hiking up her shorts to touch her ass, squeezing her soft skin are clouding her judgment and she has to nod because she is not able to make a coherent sentence. 

Bill doesn’t have to be told twice and puts his arm around her waist to pull her closer, hiding his face on her neck to kiss her. Alma lets out a soft whimper, having him all over her is something else entirely. She decides to be a little bolder and grinds herself against him. _ Oh god, _she begs silently, gripping his broad shoulders for support as he sucks her neck and his hands roam her back and ass; the worries and fears are all forgotten.

Her grinds against his crotch are driving him crazy, but Bill Tench is a man who likes to take his time. His mouth traces the side of her neck, traveling up to kiss her chin, the commissure of her lips, her jaw, all the way up to her earlobe. Alma presses herself harder against him and lets out a breathy moan of pleasure. Bill can feel himself getting hard just seeing how well she fits into his arms; he stops kissing her just to contemplate the mess she becomes under his touch. 

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” Alma whines, tracing his swollen lips with her thumb. Bill looks at her for a moment wondering how on earth this is actually happening, he cups her head slowly to give her a long hard, but still gentle, first kiss. 

“God, you don’t know how much I wanted you to kiss me,” She confesses with her eyes closed, leaning her forehead with his. Smiling at her words, Bill grabs her by the waist. Giving her a quick kiss, he easily throws her into the mattress. Alma feels like a schoolgirl, having her first time with her crush, but this is _ Bill _, her boss, she can’t even explain what his touch does to her. 

Towering her, Bill positions himself to kiss her again, this time slower. With his left hand supporting himself, he begins to unbutton her pajama top. 

“Jesus, how many buttons does this have?” he jokes, breaking the kiss and looking at her shirt. Alma laughs with him and starts helping, but quickly catches his lips again. He feels so wanted by her desperation, something he was craving for a long time, even when he was still married to Nancy. Once her shirt open, Bill continues to kiss his way down, sucking here and there, making her squirm under him. 

“You are gorgeous, Al,” he says brushing the skin of her collarbone with his lips, and Alma feels the heat take over her entire body as he goes down. His hands grab her tits, and squeezes them gently, testing her limits. He watches her from his position, his blue eyes shining with the dim light of the room, and touches her harder, getting a sweet moan out of her. “God, your tits are delightful.” 

He cups her boobs, his strong hands feeling huge around them, and lowers his face to bite them softly. Alma grinds her hips up, feeling her wetness already soaking her panties. Bill continues his way down, leaving small kisses on her stomach but rushing a bit to get where he really wants. Hooking his thumbs on either side of her shorts, he pulls them down slowly along her underwear, savoring the way she looks at him from above. 

“Spread open for me, Al,” he whispers, his voice gruff, his hand tenderly touching her thighs and laying down on his belly. “That’s good, baby. Now put your legs over my shoulders,” 

Alma does what she is told, every touch of Bill sending shivers down her spine. When he is set, he squeezes her ass. 

“Such a pretty pussy you got for me,” he whispers, dragging his lips all over her thighs to her cunt, taking all the time in the world. He hasn’t even touched her properly and yet Alma feels she could cum any minute now. Bill grabs her thighs and with a long, flat tongue he tastes her, watching her let out a soft _ ah _and grip the bed sheets hard. “You are doing so good, baby, you taste amazing,”

Her reaction to his words and his touch only makes his dick twitch, and he pulls her to him to bury his face on her wet folds. Alma raises her head to watch his head hidden between her legs but she has to throw herself back again because of the way he is sucking on her clit. Although his nose is almost buried in her, Alma grinds herself against him, earning a deep growl from him. Bill secures his grip on her stomach and keeps on flickering his tongue against her clit. 

“God, Bill,” she cries, eyes closed, reaching out to grab his hands, making him touch her boobs. Moving down, Bill uses his tongue to fuck her, sucking from time to time, and he feels Alma grip her wrists hard. “Bill, shit… I-” 

“Cum for me,” he says against her folds, focusing once again on her clit. Alma feels the rush of heat building up, his face deep inside her and she can’t hold it anymore, her legs close involuntarily and she cums hard. Bill watches her body tremble, her eyes shut tight and he feels the urge to kiss her so much. Alma isn’t even passed her high when she feels Bill’s lips on her, tasting herself on him. Her hand goes straight to his hair, pulling it gently. 

“Fuck me, Bill, please,” she begs him, grabbing the hem of his shirt to take it off. They break apart for a moment, and Alma tosses her unbuttoned shirt while Bill gets up to takes off his pants. 

"Shit, I forgot I don't have protection," he says, a bit guilty. 

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill," 

She can’t take her eyes off how hard and big he is and gets on her knees to wait for him; he can't say no to her. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, sitting softly against the headboard with legs spread. Alma crawls to him and begins stroking him, nodding as he kisses him. Alma feels the nerves dropping on her stomach, with still shaky legs, she straddles him once again.

He loves having her like this, her smaller frame on top of him fitting him perfectly. Without taking her eyes off him, Alma touches the tip of his cock and uses his precum to lube him up. He takes his hand off and throws his head back with a groan as she touches him. 

“You are doing such a good job, baby. God,” he lets out, reincorporating a bit to grab her face and kiss her. Alma keeps stroking his swollen cock up and down, grinding her still sensitive pussy against it. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” 

He won’t be able to last much longer so Alma pushes herself up and with his help, she slowly sits on him. Bill decides to grab her by the waist and in one swift motion, she is on her back being fucked senseless. His thrusts are deep and determined and the sweet burn of his cock on her only makes her want it more. The noises coming out of her mouth a mess of whines, moans, and she can’t differentiate if they are his or hers. She watches his arms flex as he supports himself with the edge of the mattress and that’s enough for her second orgasm to start building again. 

“Touch yourself,” he commands suddenly, kissing her hard. And she does, with two fingers she begins massaging her clit quite hard, imitating his thrusts. Bill watches her touch herself under him, her tits bouncing because of his pace and he feels his dick already pulsating but he holds himself a bit more, he wants her to reach her high again. Alma arches her back, her pussy clenching around him. Opening her eyes to watch him, she begins helping him with the thrusts, his groans filling the room. Alma feels he is about to cum and props herself on her elbows to hold her gaze with him. 

"Cum inside me, Bill," that seems yo do the trick because he cums so hard he has to bury his head on her chest, gripping her waist so tightly she knows it will leave a mark, but Alma doesn’t care. 

“Well that’s certainly a way to show your appreciation,” he whispers against her chest and she can feel his smile on her skin, leaving soft kisses behind. Alma touches his hair delicately and chuckles. He gets off and looks at her, caressing her cheek sweetly. “Thank you,” 

“No one has ever eaten me out like that before,” he laughs, a warm belly laugh that makes her feel she could live by that sound. “I’ll be right back.” 

When she comes back from cleaning herself, he is already in bed, and the sheets are pulled back waiting for her to climb next to him. She feels touched by the gesture and hurries to do so. The storm outside has blown off and Alma feels suddenly nervous as she observes him lights up a cigarette. How does this go on? They’ve crossed a limit and they can’t go back to where they were before. Bill seems to sense her troubled thoughts and offers her a drag of his cigarette, passing it to her. She blows out the smoke and bites her lip, Bill watching her expression. 

“Don’t worry too much,” he tells her before kissing her cheek. Lying on his back to go to sleep, he motions her to join him. She gets herself comfortable on his chest and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. 

“Next time, we should order a single. What do you say?” he teases, turning off the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song of the same name by Vashti Bunyan.


End file.
